With a little Help: Part 3
by julie20007
Summary: third in the series
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I'm back with the third part in this series....Yep, you've guessed it, it's the wedding, well it will be soon....Here we go.**

It was now New Years Eve and Rose and the Doctor were walking through the streets of London hand in hand. They'd been sent to get some food for Jackie's party that night. It wasn't one of those Vitex/ Torchwood parties that required him to dress up. It was a party for family and friends.

They'd bought everything that they'd been asked to and had returned it to the Tyler residence before heading back into London to spend some time alone, which was something they hadn't had a lot of since they had returned to this universe for Christmas.

--

They walked through that universe's version of Hyde park in companiable silence, just enjoying being together. After a while they left the park and got something to eat.

--

On their way back to the Tyler residence they met a friend of Rose's, who of course, (as all girls do) noticed the engagement ring on Rose's finger and squealed, pulling her into a bonecrushing hug (one that both Jackie and Donna would be proud of) and began talking so fast that neither the Doctor nor Rose could understand a word that she said.

When they finally got rid of the girl, they continued walking. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" she said

"I was thinking." he said "Do you want to have the wedding here or at home?"

"Here." she said "I don't want to take Tony through that rift, who knows what might happen to him because of it. He's just too young."

"Right." he said "On the 2nd I'll go back and get Donna and a few others, Martha and Sarah Jane included and an old friend of mine Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge Stewart and his wife."

Rose smiled, happy that he was alright with her decision "Oh and bring the Torchwood team as well."

He nodded and grinned at her. They had finally reached the Tyler mansion and walked along the drive way to the front door, which they opened and entered the house.

**Right that's it for now, I'll update this next Saturday and every Saturday until I've finished Evolution of a Relationship.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm back. I meant to update this on Saturday, but I kind of forgot, anyway, here's the next part. (Just so you know, I wrote this like a month ago or something)**

The Doctor and Rose celebrated New Year with the rest of Rose's family and Jack and Gwen.

--

The following week, Jackie decided that the couple should begin to plan their wedding, which they did. The Doctor wasn't impressed with Jackie's constant nagging, so after one week, he returned to his own universe to start bringing their guests through, starting with the Torchwood team and Donna.

When he arrived, he headed for London and Donna's house. When he arrived, she answered the door and slapped him. "What was that for?"

"You're late." she said "Where's Rose?"

"At her mother's, which is where we're going right now."

"Why?" Donna asked, curiosity overtaking her anger.

"Rose and I are getting married." Shock over took Donna's features and was then replaced by a huge smile. She hugged the Doctor tightly and dragged him into the house. He waited in the hall as she ran around grabbing this and that and throwing it into a bag. When she finished, she tossed the bag to the Doctor, who caught it awkwardly and then the two of them headed to the Tardis.

The next stop the Doctor had to make was to no. 13 Bannerman Rd in Croydon to visit Sarah Jane Smith and invite her to the wedding as well.

**Okay, I know this isn't much, but I thought I should post this now, because my internet on my laptop is busted and I don't know when I'll be able to get it fixed, so for now, you'll have to settle for updates when ever I can get on the house PC or borrow my mum's laptop.**

**I'm currently working through the stories on my list and at the moment I'm concentrating on completing Evolution of a Relationship. Although, now that college is almost finished, I'll have time to work on these more often as we're closing mum's shop at the end of this week I think, so that'll spare up some time until we start the next thing we're planning. Anyway, I hope to start updating again soon, however, my mind has been overtaken by other ideas; so I might struggle to get this out of it and typed up. Anyway, so so so so so sorry for the delay with this.**

**TTFN**

**Julie**


End file.
